


tipsy (but what will we do when we're sober)

by bubblyzzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Tension, annoyances to lovers, flirting (but only in insults), implied kagehina but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyzzz/pseuds/bubblyzzz
Summary: The first thing that should’ve tipped Miya Atsumu off about the rest of his night not going according to plan was that after the Jackals had won against the Adlers, Sakusa Kiyoomi actually hugged him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 357
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	tipsy (but what will we do when we're sober)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for clicking on my fic! This is my second fic ever and first for the Haikyuu fandom but after reading all the amazing works that sakuatsu writers have graced us with, I had to write something myself. 
> 
> Thank you to my friend Emily for being the best beta reader I could ask for and giving me the title idea/headcanon of Sakusa drinking soju. My head is now empty of everything but that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fluff and tension, I had a lot of fun writing this admittedly self indulgent piece.
> 
> *edit: I didn't realize ao3 messed up parts of the formatting so I went back and fixed it, apologies if it looked like it updated I'm new at this*

The first thing that should’ve tipped Miya Atsumu off about the rest of his night not going according to plan was that after the Jackals had won against the Adlers, Sakusa Kiyoomi actually hugged him. 

Sure, with any other teammate that would be like any other game. But Sakusa wasn’t like any other teammate. Cleanliness tendencies aside, Sakusa never let Atsumu touch him in any capacity outside of a brief high five when they executed a particularly good play. 

Scratch that—not even cleanliness tendencies aside. Sakusa didn’t shy away from touch as much as the media seemed to think he did, he only did so when it came to one Miya Atsumu. So, when he welcomed the bone crushing hug after being surrounded by the team’s adrenaline-fueled cheering, it's safe to say that Atsumu was surprised. 

So surprised, in fact, that he could still feel the lingering warmth of Sakusa’s hands grasping at his jersey in triumph even as he sat at the izakaya table with the rest of the team at the celebration dinner. 

The second thing that should’ve tipped Atsumu off was that Sakusa had actually attended for once instead of declining with a grimace and stalking off to God-knows-where. But again, the match against the Adlers was a big one. Nerves and emotions ran high, maybe it was all one big mistake that Sakusa would realize any second and promptly flee from the scene like he did whenever Atsumu got too close. 

“Omi-kun, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Atsumu said before he could stop himself. 

“Yes, Miya, I’m fine. Are you okay?” Sakusa answered in his normal deadpan tone. 

“S’alright. It’s just that you never come to these kinds of things. It’s strange to see you actually choosing to hangout with us.” Atsumu replied swiftly. 

_You also never let me touch you but now I’ve hugged you and I can’t stop thinking about how your leg is close enough to mine that if I moved even just a millimeter we’d touch again,_ he wanted to add. 

“I’m not that unsociable. Besides, I’m hungry and any meal that isn’t paid for by me is more than welcome right now.” 

“Hmmm, are you sure it’s not just an excuse to spend more time with the best setter you’ve ever played with? You did choose to sit next to me. In a booth, no less.” Atsumu flirted a bit, testing the waters. 

He had no idea whether Sakusa felt the same way he did, but if Atsumu was one thing, it was that he was determined to at least get a reaction out of him. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Miya. I simply sat at the end of the booth since I arrived last. You just happened to be sitting in the space next to it.” he clipped back. 

Slightly defeated but undeterred, Atsumu inched his thigh barely to the right, brushing against Sakusa’s. 

“You know you can call me Atsumu, Omi-kun.” he all but whispered, dragging out the last syllables with the signature kansai dialect that his fangirls couldn’t get enough of.

And judging by the way Sakusa’s eyes widened a fraction larger before narrowing back into his usual heavy lidded glare reserved for Atsumu, he couldn’t either. Atsumu immediately noticed, his smirk stretching even wider as he nudged his whole leg flush against Sakusa’s. The spiker’s limb tensed, but didn’t pull away. In fact, Atsumu swore he even leaned into him a little closer. 

As Atsumu was about to unleash his next mode of attack Bokuto hollered, “Who here wants drinks? It’s all on me this time!”

“I’ll take one, Bokkun!” Atsumu grinned. 

“What?! Only one drink, Tsum Tsum?” Bokuto’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Someone’s gotta be responsible,” he replied wryly. 

Sakusa scoffed in disbelief. 

“What, are ya sayin’ I can’t be responsible?” he challenged him. 

Sakusa shot him a look of disgust before turning away, “You know what, I think I’ll have a drink too, Bokuto-san.”

Atsumu slung an arm across his shoulder, “That’s the spirit Omi Omi!” 

He waited for Sakusa to tell him off as usual and remove himself from under Atsumu’s arm, but the latter didn’t make any motion to move away. 

“Make it three drinks, actually. Soju, if that’s alright.” 

“You got it! Beer as usual for you, Tsumu?” Bokuto laughed good naturedly. 

Atsumu knew by that point, there were more than enough things that should’ve tipped him off that he should expect to continue seeing a different side to the guy he’s been hopelessly pining over. But his mind was hazy from the high of winning and the tingly feeling of watching Sakusa’s cold mask unraveling at the seams. 

As Atsumu lazily sipped on his beer, he let his eyes wander around the table. Hinata was animatedly attempting to chug his beer as Bokuto egged him on and their captain Meian shook his head fondly. Adriah, though seemingly having a good time chatting with Inunaki and Barnes, was texting his wife under the table and would probably leave soon. Finally, his eyes landed on Sakusa, who was stoic as ever even as he downed his first helping of soju in one go. 

If anyone asked, Atsumu definitely didn’t stare at the way Sakusa’s Adam's apple bobbed or the way his tongue darted out to catch the last drops of liquid that threatened to slide down his chin. 

Atsumu buried his face in his hands and groaned to himself, “God what I would give to be wasted right now.” 

“So why aren’t you? It is a celebration after all.” Sakusa stated plainly, halfway through his bottle of soju already. 

Atsumu opened his mouth to make a sarcastic retort like usual, but it died on his lips as he took in Sakusa’s thoroughly debauched state. 

_Either I've been daydreamin’ for longer than I thought or Omi really is a lightweight_. 

“What, Miya? Cat got your tongue?” Sakusa playfully tapped his foot under the table. 

Atsumu felt his face heat up as he realized how much the other man had willingly initiated contact with him. If only Sakusa knew how much he drove him absolutely crazy with just the smallest of actions. As every charged glance, every brush of their fingers, every nudge under the table, and every quip that bordered on flirting replayed in his mind, Atsumu contemplated his options. On one hand, he desperately wanted to drown out his feelings with alcohol. On the other hand, he didn’t trust himself not to do something stupid like drukenly confess to Sakusa and ruin what they had. 

“Oh shaddup, Omi Omi,” he evasively laughed. 

Sakusa shrugged as he polished off his next drink, “Your loss.”

As Atsumu’s eyes followed the flash of Sakusa’s tongue darting between his lips to lick the remnants of alcohol left, he decided that if he wasn’t going to get drunk, he was at least going to distract himself instead. So, he turned his focus away from the one person he really shouldn't find incredibly attractive to his rowdy group of teammates instead. It _was_ a team celebration after all. As he refocused his attention, Atsumu felt Sakusa’s stare continue to keep him pinned in place. But like every other thing that definitely, completely should’ve been a sign to tip him off, he ignored it and hoped Sakusa didn’t see right through him. 

He offered to document Hinata and Bokuto’s drinking competition via Instagram stories, knowing full well they would get a kick out of it later and probably give their coach a heart attack. Plus, if he was lucky it’d piss off Kageyama even more to see Hinata with Atsumu in his stories. 

“Shoyou-kun let’s take another video!” 

“Good idea Atsumu-san!” Hinata nodded wildly. 

“Bokkun you get in here too,” Atsumu wrestled the player away from his own phone to be in frame. 

“Alright, on the count of three let’s all say go Jackals,” he directed, “One, two, three…” 

“Go Jackals!” the three of them shouted, doing the signature claws at the camera. 

Atsumu threw his arm around Hinata, “And now that we have this little guy on our team hittin tosses from the best setter ever, we’ll be unstoppable! So don’t forget to follow Shoyou-kun over here too.” 

“Oh! What about Sakusa-san?” Hinata directed Atsumu to include an obviously red Sakusa in frame who immediately scowled and ducked away. 

“Don’t involve me in your shenanigans,” he glared. 

Atsumu stopped recording, “Don’t ya worry Omi Omi the fans love this kind of stuff! I swear half my comments are always filled with people talkin’ ‘bout you anyways so might as well give them the content they want.” 

“Whatever, just don’t tag me in it.” 

“As you wish, your highness,” Atsumu mocked as he fiddled with the filters, “Doesn't mean I won’t tag Tobio-kun though.” 

“You’re the worst,” Sakusa shook his head. 

“Should I post another one with my tongue out instead?” Atsumu ignored the spiker. 

“Nobody wants to see that, Miya.” Sakusa flailed his arms wildly, sloshing around the soju in his glass.

“Fifteen thousand five hundred and three people on Twitter who voted me as the hottest member of MSBY would disagree.” Atsumu boasted. 

“Of course you would know the exact number of people who voted for you,” Sakusa scoffed. 

“Aw Omi Omi are ya jealous? Don’t worry, I voted for you.” Atsumu winked. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes and looked away, but Atsumu swore he saw the tips of his ears and bridge of his nose turning an even deeper shade of red. 

_Cute_ , Atsumu thought. And then, _Oh god this is bad._

Atsumu wondered if maybe getting drunk would make it easier to ignore him, to forget that the flirting was simply friendly banter rather than romantic courtship. But, as he snuck a few more glances towards Sakusa and found himself noticing how the dim lighting made his eyes look like inky pools of charcoal that he wished he knew the depths of, Atsumu knew that no matter what, his mind would wander back to him. 

As the night progressed, everyone seemed to notice the soju finally catching up to Sakusa. Especially Atsumu. Despite his best efforts to leave Sakusa alone and focus on his conversations with the rest of the team, it seemed like the drunker Sakusa got, the more he wanted Atsumu’s attention. 

“Miya.” Sakusa nudged his leg. 

“Give me a second, I’m not done talking to Inunaki.” Atsumu said. 

“Miyaaah.” Sakusa dragged out his name a bit longer this time as he poked him on the cheek. 

Atsumu huffed, “I said give me a sec, okay?!” 

Sakusa tapped his foot before tugging on Atsumu’s shirt impatiently. 

“Seriously, Omi--” Atsumu exasperatedly began to say as he finally glanced back towards him.

“Atsumu…” Sakusa interrupted him, his voice trailing off as he stared at him with glassy eyes and parted lips. 

Atsumu gulped, “Yeah?”

“I beat you in the service ace competition this time and you haven’t even mentioned it.” he pouted. 

Atsumu shook his head in disbelief, “What?! We tied four each, remember?” 

Sakusa furrowed his eyebrows, “Yeah, but I got more no-touch aces, so I won!” 

Atsumu opened his mouth to argue at first, but the words died on his tongue as he recalled that Sakusa did in fact get one more no-touch ace than him. 

“Close your mouth Miya, you’ll catch flies.” Sakusa smirked, the words slurring a bit towards the end. 

Atsumu glared, “Fine, ya may have won this time Omi but next time I’m getting double the aces you do. Now what do I owe for this one? Because I swear if I hafta buy that expensive ass umeboshi for ya again I think my wallet’s gonna cry.” 

Before Sakusa could answer Meian cut in, “Oh my god I forgot about that competition of yours.” 

“You should be glad, captain. At least they’re being productive with all their arguing and helping the team score instead of fighting on the court.” Inunaki added. 

“Yeah, those aces are scary as fuck,” Adriah shuddered, “Glad I’m not on the receiving end of them.” 

“Even on the same side of the court Sakusa-san’s serves are scary,” Hinata interjected, “I swear I thought they were all going to hit the back of Atsumu-san’s head.” 

“He was probably aiming there on purpose,” Meian laughed. 

“I don’t blame him,” Inunaki chimed in. 

“Nice to know who to call when I do end up murdering Miya,” Sakusa said as he shifted towards the setter yet again. 

Atsumu, too concentrated on not focusing on their newfound proximity, failed to come up with a witty retort as usual, his silence followed by the rest of the team cracking up. 

After a moment he wailed, “Omi Omi you don’t mean that!” 

The team only continued to tease Atsumu as their howling and laughter became even louder. 

Despite the rambunctious environment, Sakusa, eyes closed somewhat peacefully, leaned his head on Atsumu’s shoulder and murmured, “Yeah, I don’t.”

“Don’t what?” 

“Mean that. But that’s just between you and me.” Sakusa smiled softly. 

Atsumu blushed, “Listen, I think maybe we should talk—” 

“Woah, Sakusa-san must be really drunk if he’s willingly passed out on Tsumu’s shoulder.” Bokuto interrupted him. 

Atsumu tensed, the moment from before shattered as he recalled where he was and the state of the person who he was with. If anything at that point had tipped him off, or given him hope, all of it was thrown out the window as he had never felt more dejected by the sobering reality that was his pathetic crush on someone who by all means, strongly disliked him on a good day. 

“Yeah, yer right,” he forced out, “Which means I think it’s time for all of us to head out.” 

“I never thought I’d see the day that Atsumu wants to leave first, but I’m inclined to agree.” Meian said tiredly. 

“Bokuto and I are going to meet up with ’Yama and a couple others, you wanna come Atsumu-san?” Hinata chirped. 

“Maybe next time, Shoyou-kun.” he ruffled Hinata’s hair. 

“Okay then, I guess that just leaves Sakusa,” Meian nodded. 

“Mmpf,” he groaned, face down on the table. 

Meian chuckled, “Can you take him, Atsumu? You’re heading back home too right?” 

“Yeah yeah, I got him Cap.” Atsumu coaxed Sakusa into drinking a glass of water. 

“Great,” he sighed, “Just don’t give him too much trouble, alright? We just won, I don’t want you two bickering after a win.” 

“Me? Trouble? Never!” Atsumu smirked. 

Meian gave him a look as Atsumu motioned for Sakusa to get up. The three of them headed outside before saying their goodbyes and parting ways. Atsumu checked the time, panicking slightly as he saw there was only one train left to catch, and they were cutting it close. He looked at their surroundings, the busy street full of people hailing cabs left and right. 

“Alright, Omi-kun here’s how it’s goin’ down. If we run, we’ll probably make the last train for the night. If we don’t, we’ll have to pay way too much for a cab since it’s so packed today. So, we’re gonna put those long legs to use, got it?” 

“Mmk,” Sakusa nodded, slumped over slightly. 

“Did ya even hear me?!” Atsumu groaned exasperatedly. 

“We run. We get on the train. If we don’t make it, you pay for an expensive ass cab.” 

“Huh?? When did I ever say I would pay—You know what we don’t have time for this I’ll just make sure we get there on time.” Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s hand. 

“What are you doing, Miya?” 

“We can’t have you getting lost, now can we?” 

Atsumu barely heard the other scoff as he hit the ground running, pulling Sakusa along with him. The bright lights blurred together in the sky, protests dying in Sakusa’s tongue as they both became entranced by the night life buzzing all around them. He glanced back briefly at Sakusa and he swore his heart stopped as Atsumu was greeted with windswept curls and the most ethereal features he’d ever seen on a person all illuminated by the neon signs behind him. 

He couldn't tell if Sakusa was an angel sent down from heaven or a devil sent up from hell. 

“Hurry upppp, ’mm tired,” Sakusa clung to him, pushing Atsumu forward. 

_Yep, definitely the devil_

“Yeah, yeah,” Atsumu untangled himself from Sakusa’s arms and continued on, sprinting to the station. 

They made it to the entrance, Atsumu tapping his card again for Sakusa as he struggled to pull his pass out. Once he had battled the turnstiles for far too long, they scrambled down the steps, barely managing to get on the train right before the doors closed. They both panted heavily, the exhaustion finally catching up to them as they sighed in relief. The cart was mostly empty, and Atsumu was checking for a pair of empty seats when the train car suddenly lurched forward. Sakusa, not holding on to anything and still very much tipsy, stumbled back as he lost his balance. Atsumu instinctively reached out to grab Sakusa’s wrist, pulling him towards his chest to steady them both. 

Sakusa peered up at Atsumu, their faces only inches away from each other as he mumbled a quiet “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” he murmured, guiding them both to corner seats and plopping down unceremoniously. 

Silence befell the two, Atsumu battling with himself over whether it was worth it to take the leap and just blurt out his feelings. It was something he contemplated probably far too often, from every time he’d wait to leave the locker room together to every morning he’d slide over a cup of coffee into Sakusa’s awaiting hands. _It would be so easy to just say it_ , he thought. _But also just as easy for it to mess everything up_. After all, as much as he wanted to think that every small crumb of affection Sakusa threw his way meant something, the more obvious answer was that he considered Atsumu as just a friend. Atsumu sighed, not wanting to think about how even if that was all Sakusa was willing to give, he’d still take it. They were both difficult people, after all. Because as much as they argued and pissed each other off, they were still different sides of the same coin. 

_Maybe that was why it had to be him_ , Atsumu thought before he noticed a newfound weight on his shoulder. 

“Omi? You awake?” 

Sakusa hummed in response, his hair tickling the nape of Atsumu’s neck. 

“Are ya just goin’ to stay there?” Astumu chuckled nervously, his fingers stilling as he wondered if he was dreaming.

“S’comfortable,” he said, nestling further into the setter’s collarbone. 

“Okay,” Atsumu whispered softly, as if saying anything any louder would break the spell. 

The train sped through a tunnel as Atsumu’s hands unconsciously began playing with the ends of Sakusa’s curls. He mumbled something under his breath, but Atsumu couldn’t quite hear it. He stopped his ministrations to try and concentrate on comprehending what the other said when Sakusa mumbled again, his breath ghosting along Atsumu’s skin. 

“Hm? Can ya repeat that, Omi?” 

“I said feels nice,” Sakusa’s voice reverberated against Atsumu’s neck.

“Oh.” Atsumu replied dumbfoundedly before carding his fingers through Sakusa’s hair once more, this time in a soothing pattern. 

Sakusa sighed contentedly, “I always wondered what your hands would feel like…” 

After everything that had already conspired that night, it was the way those words left Sakusa’s lips unbidden that finally tipped Atsumu off. 

Just the slightest bit. 

“Wha-is there anything else you’ve wondered about me?” Atsumu chose his words carefully. 

“Sometimes I wonder how your hair can look that soft even though I know you bleach it too much.” he garbled out. 

“You wound me, Omi Omi.” 

Sakusa continued, “Or how you can be so goddamn perfect at setting, like it was meant for you.” 

“Or if you know how much I appreciate the dumb stories you tell when we walk back from practice every day.” 

“Or if you also text everyone else things that reminded you of them, or if it’s just me.”

 _It’s just you_ , Atsumu responded internally. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you know how much you drive me crazy,” Sakusa muttered under his breath as the train finally arrived at the last stop. 

Before Atsumu could even try to respond, Sakusa was stumbling off the train and bounding up the steps with the confidence a person as drunk as him definitely should not have had. Atsumu would have laughed if he had the time, but at the pace that Sakusa was sprinting to the exit he had no choice but to run after him. He managed to catch up to Sakusa, who had finally paused outside the station. The duo then walked in silence, though their fingertips did brush every so often, sending shivers up Atsumu’s spine. 

Oddly enough, it seemed that slowing down caused Sakusa to lose balance even more. 

Atsumu weighed his options before grabbing Sakusa’s arm, “Wait a minute.” 

“What?” 

“Get on my back.” 

“Huh? Why?” 

“You’re stumbling so much it’s slowing us down. C’mon, it’s a short walk anyways.” Atsumu knelt down and held his arms out in an invitation. 

Sakusa begrudgingly wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s neck, the latter hoisting him up like it was nothing. Though he tried over and over to remind himself that Sakusa didn’t mean any of what he said, Atsumu’s heart betrayed him as he mentally added another tally to the amount of times the spiker willingly initiated contact between them. Sakusa once again rested his head on Atsumu's shoulder and the setter was reminded of everything he had said when they were on the subway. 

“Do _you_ know how much you drive _me_ crazy?” Atsumu said, voice barely above a whisper as he continued to walk to their apartment complex. 

If Sakusa had heard what Atsumu said, he didn’t mention it. 

They made it to the stairs leading up to Sakusa’s door, Atsumu letting him down to grip the railing instead. At the door neither of them made a move to leave, which shocked Atsumu, who by all means thought Sakusa would leave him on the doorstep without remorse. 

Trying to diffuse the awkward silence, Atsumu spoke up, “Ya know, I’m really glad ya decided to come celebrate with us this time. It was a lot of fun.”

Sakusa merely stared at him, face flushed as he gnawed on his lower lip. Atsumu’s eyes followed the action, his face also heating up. They stayed like that for what felt like forever when Sakusa slowly inched closer, his eyes now flickering between Atsumu’s eyes and lips as well. Atsumu’s eyes widened in shock before he realized what was happening and pulled away slightly. They stayed frozen in place for a moment, Atsumu screaming in his own head to say something, anything, as he watched a hurt expression take over Sakusa’s features. 

“Omi-kun…” He reached his hand out to try and explain, but the next thing he knew Sakusa was turning away from him and vomiting into the garbage bin next to the door. 

Atsumu patted his back as the other continued to empty the contents of his stomach. Once Sakusa was done he grimaced and unlocked his door, beelining to the bathroom. Atsumu closed the door behind him and waited, trying to make sense of it all. He glanced at Sakusa meticulously brushing his teeth in the mirror as if it would somehow help him figure out what the other man was thinking. But the facade was back, no emotions present within the inky pools that Atsumu desperately tried to find meaning behind. He eventually gave up his search, opting to continue in the limbo state they’ve always been in—close but never close enough. 

“Are ya okay in there?” Atsumu asked tentatively. 

“Just peachy,” Sakusa grimaced.

“Are ya sure?” he pushed slightly, not buying his response for a second. 

“Yes, Miya, I’m perfectly fine. You don’t need to stay here just because you feel sorry for me.” Sakusa crossed his arms defensively after wiping his mouth. 

“I—What? I’m just tryna be a good friend here, Sakusa.” 

Sakusa visibly tensed, the tension growing thicker as the distinct way Atsumu’s voice curled around the name ‘ _Sakusa’_ reverberated around the silent room. 

“Am I just a friend to you, Miya?” Sakusa whispered, vulnerability etched into each word. 

“What do you mean by that?” Atsumu asked accusingly as his heart rate skyrocketed. _Do you feel it too?_ he wanted to add _._

Sakusa clenched his jaw. “Nothing. Just drop it.” 

As Sakusa turned away from him, Atsumu considered every single way it could all end horribly. He’d be kicked off the team, they’d never speak again, he’d be heartbroken, he’d find out that he truly was unlovable, the list went on. His brain screamed at him to be rational, to consider the facts, to leave while he still could. But his heart, oh his poor heart needed only whisper the idea of this being his only chance for him to concede. 

After all, insecurities be damned, Atsumu never backed down from a challenge. 

“Miya this, Miya that—even after we’ve almost kissed, yer still hellbent on calling me Miya, huh? Why do you keep pushing me away?!” Atsumu yelled, demanding the other’s attention back. 

“That’s not fair,” Sakusa argued, “You’re the one who dodged me after practically eye-fucking me all night! What was I supposed to think huh?” 

“I dodged ya because I actually like you, ya idiot!” 

“What?!” Sakusa whispered in disbelief. 

“You were clearly still drunk, and as much as everyone thinks I’m an asshole, I’m not going to take advantage of someone. Especially not you.” Atsumu yelled fervently, “But ya hafta let me in here, ya hafta let me know how ya actually feel. Because I swear, one second yer making me hope and the next yer shutting me out.” 

He turned back to face Sakusa, steeling himself for the worst as he kept his eyes on his teammate, wondering if they’d ever be able to become more than that. The pair stared at each other, the heat in Sakusa’s gaze setting his heart ablaze more than seeing a serve slam down on the other side of the court untouched (though Atsumu would never admit that.) The spiker made no indication to say anything though, and it drove Atsumu to look away first.

“God, Omi Omi yer killin me here, ya know that? I don’t know how much more I can take.” He laughed brokenly, eyes becoming glassy. “But… if yer not gonna say anything, I think it’s best if I just leave.” 

Atsumu kept his eyes trained on the floor as the insecurities in the back of his mind piling up with every second of Sakusa’s silence slowly swallowed up any shred of hope he had left.

_Well, there’s my answer, I guess. Should’ve known better than to think one measly comment about my hair would mean something._

He stalked towards the door, his heart cracking more and more with each step. 

Sakusa grabbed his wrist, “Atsumu, wait!” 

He whipped his head back around, flipping their positions to crowd Sakusa into the door. Every moment that tipped him off, every bit of hope he was holding on to ignited the flame in his heart as a smile spread across his face. 

“Say it again,” he murmured, his pupils blown wide as they never left Sakusa’s own. 

“A-Atsumu,” he whispered, looking away as a deep red burned the tips of his ears. 

“Yeah?” Atsumu’s eyes lit up as he trailed his hand up Sakusa’s neck, fingers extending to push his chin back towards him. 

“I… uh…” he gulped. 

“Cat got yer tongue, Omi-kun?” 

“Fuck you.” Sakusa retorted breathlessly. 

“Just give me a time and place,” Atsumu winked. 

“Ugh, you’re such a little shit.” 

“Mmm but you like me too, don’tcha _Kiyoomi_ ,” Atsumu hummed lowly into his ear. 

He watched as Sakusa shivered and tried to find purchase on the smooth door behind him to no avail. Atsumu’s cheshire like grin only widened as the other man was left with no choice but to face him head on.

“When did I ever say that?” Sakusa huffed. 

Atsumu was prepared to list off the things Sakusa rambled about on the way to his apartment, but like the remnants of a spark in a pile of ashes, the doubt that flickered in his mind persisted and he hesitated. 

Sakusa watched him carefully, taking the setter’s hand in his own and gripping it tightly, “Right now.” 

Atsumu’s eyes widened.

“I’m saying it right now. I meant everything I said before. Stay, Atsumu.” he whispered. 

Atsumu blinked slowly, his mind short circuiting once more as he processed what Sakusa said. 

_This can’t be real_ , he thought. _Please, let it be real._

“Please,” Sakusa squeezed Atsumu’s hand once more, breaking him out of his reverie. 

“Of course.” Atsumu let go of his hand to slot their fingers together, placing his other right by Sakusa’s head, “But… you didn’t technically say anything even remotely close to ‘Oh Atsumu I’ve been in love with you since high school’ so I think you should try again.”

“I would rather die,” Sakusa deadpanned. 

“Well, you did get pretty close when you were also--what did you say? Ah yes, ‘practically eye-fucking me’ in front of your apartment door.” 

Sakusa blushed, the crimson color spreading like wildfire across his cheeks.

“But I’m feeling generous, since ya so eloquently professed your love in other ways--which by the way--I can’t believe yer such a touchy feely drunk, Omi-kun. Are ya just secretly holdin’ back all yer sinful desires for--” Atsumu continued before getting cut off. 

“Atsumu.” Sakusa grabbed his shirt.

“Mhm?” Atsumu gazed at Sakusa, eyes shining brightly. 

“I know what I want for winning more serves this game.” 

Atsumu chuckled fondly, “Yeah? What is it?”

“For you to finally shut up and just kiss me already,” Sakusa replied unwaveringly, meeting Atsumu’s eyes. 

Internally, Atsumu almost choked but remained calm as he whispered, “Your wish is my command” into Sakusa’s ear before finally connecting their lips at last. 

Atsumu drowned in the feeling, allowing himself to finally let go as he deepened the kiss. The way they melded together was intoxicating, more of a rush than any of the alcohol he consumed that night as he sunk deeper and deeper. Ultimately he had to come up for air and as they separated, faces flushed with want Atsumu drawled, “If that’s what ya want every time ya win the serving contest I might just hafta lose on purpose.” 

Sakusa rolled his eyes before pulling him back in for another kiss. Atsumu chuckled into it, their teeth knocking slightly into each other when Sakusa brought his hands up to pull at Atsumu’s hair. They broke apart again, Atsumu mumbling a breathy “What?” as Sakusa continued to play with the platinum locks. 

“Your hair isn’t as soft as it looks.” Sakusa tilted his head. 

“Wow Omi Omi way to kill the mood.” 

“Mm, but you like me anyways, right _Atsumu_?” Sakusa whispered in his ear before peppering kisses along his jaw. 

“Yeah.” He pressed a feather light kiss into his hair. “I do.” 

“I like you too,” Sakusa reassured him, “tipsy or sober, winner or loser, it’s always you.” 

Though everything leading up to that point should have tipped Atsumu off, it was that moment which finally tipped them both over the edge. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> again thank you for taking the time to read my fic, I really appreciate it! kudos, comments, etc. are also greatly appreciated :))


End file.
